Her Little Love and Deadly Story
by Allee G
Summary: Kagome is dead and she cannot remember who she is or what has happened in her past. She becomes a messenger of death in the world of Shinobi to balance the good and the bad, and the living and the dead. She comes upon an interesting person that will ultimately give her the gift she could not have when she was alive. (Hiatus, process of being rewritten)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Numbness is the only feeling Kagome felt in her entire body. Her soul was slipping away into a unexplainable bright light. The light was comforting and welcoming. Something she had missed from someone, but she cannot remember who. It was as if she was uniting with close people. She closed her eyes and accepted the warmth of the light.

Suddenly, an icy change in temperature had set in. She quickly opened her eyes. Everywhere around her was darkness.

'Where am I?' She asked in her mind.

She stood up, and slowly walked toward whatever it may set on her path. Panic pounded her heart. She cannot find the exit to this cold and dark place. From walking to running, it seemed like the darkness seemed endless. There was no light from any direction.

She stopped running to get a grip on herself. Deep down in her heart, she felt hopeless, sad, trapped, and...vengeful?

She sat down and hugged her legs toward her chest. Why was this happening to her? Why is she trapped in this lonely darkness?

"Someone please save me..." She whispered under her breath.

She sat for days, months, and years completely in darkness. The cold was so numbing that she couldn't remember what was like to feel warm and hot anymore. But not only was she forgetting the feelings of warmth, she began to forget her identity. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she here?

So many questions formed like weeds, but nothing answered any of it. Tired of waiting for something or someone to come get her, she stood up once again. She huffed and puffed, getting ready to shout.

"IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, PLEASE COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF! I'M TIRED OF WAITING IN THIS LONELY DARKNESS!" She yelled with all her might.

"Hm," a voice that cracked the silence for her.

"Coward! Come out and show yourself!" Kagome growled.

"Ha ha ha... I have no form to show you, for I am the force of death that happens to have a voice of its own."

"Where am I? Why am I here? Why didn't you say something before? Am I...dead?"

"Slow down, girl. Where are your manners? Introduce yourself at the least."

Her name, what was it? Her cat got her tongue this time. Nothing came out of her mouth.

'Just who am I?'

"Hm, don't remember your name? Then I'll just call you Kagome. As for where you are, you are in Limbo. Yes, you are dead. According to my records, you've been dead for 100 years."

The known fact that she had been dead for so long shocked her and thundered her mind. She didn't know how to exactly react to it. If she was dead, what about the people she had known? Or had she? She couldn't remember whom but she could still feel the mysterious connection with people she cannot remember.

"Why didn't you come forth after all those years?" She asked suspiciously.

"...you had choices, and you figured one out yourself. Just a procedure. Nothing personal. What happens now is that you will make another choice. But first, how do you feel?"

"I feel...fine?"

"No, I mean in your heart."

"I feel oddly frustrated and I dare say, vengeful."

"Why vengeful?"

Kagome looked down. She wasn't sure how to answer. But there was one thing she knew, it was the feeling to protect someone from something. Maybe something happened to her before. It was as if something was taken for her. And wanted revenge for it.

"I don't really know. But I feel like I lost something or someone. I want to do something about it. I feel like I need to protect someone from evil. I know it's cheesy but that's all I can feel right now."

"Do you linger for the world? Do you want to destroy the cause of pain of others?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Then you shall become my Shi-no-Shisha."

Another a hundred years had passed and Kagome was now in the new world, the world of shinobis as a messenger of death.


	2. Chapter 1: Starting at Konoha

Chapter 1: Starting at Konoha

In a large classroom, there stood a hundred people clad in black kimonos behind their desks and chairs awaiting for their instructor to enter the room. Kagome has finally graduated and awaited for the assigned realm she must take care of for the rest of eternity. It was exciting for her because she gets to learn about the realm and how their world works. Perhaps even to fall in love with one of the humans there, except it was forbidden to.

Even for a hundred students in a classroom, the class remained deadly silent to wait for their instructor. They knew if they made a peep, they would not only enrage him, but also lowering their rank, which would give them the job they did not want for, for the rest of their eternity. Although the latter was just an exaggeration, they did want to be lectured for another hour about not talking when they are told to. But that's not the story that is being told today.

The instructor finally steps into the classroom in a formal black kimono for the graduating class.

"Congratulations class of the 10,000,000,000th generation. You all have achieved to the King Rank of Shi-no-Shisai. As you know, you have the ability to decide the fate of new souls, but you must choose wisely or else you will be stripped from your rank and be sent to execution. In another 100 years, your rank will be lowered to Queen's rank before you retake the exam for King's rank again. The list of targets are handed to you now. Remember, you can take as long as you need to get to your targets, but numbers will increase indefinitely as long as humans curse the other humans. As for your assigned realms, I will read the list now so listen carefully," the instructor explained.

"Sakana, Realm 1"

"Sesshomaru, Realm 6"

…

"Kagome, Realm 7"

She heard her name and her assigned realm. Realm 7 is the Era of Shinobi, the farthest and last realm from Tamashi no Ie. It's harder for Lord Death to govern the souls in Realm 7 due to the distance from each other so if some humans had tried, they can succeed in reviving by themselves, which is a non-spoken crime. Either way, she was excited for the adventure in Realm 7 and how it is like, not from books.

She pulled the list of her accursed targets from Realm 7 and read the names. The list consisted of:

1\. Wanted: Sasuke Uchiha

Client: Itachi Uchiha

2\. Wanted: Zabuza Momochi

Client: Jirou Murasaki

3\. Wanted: Shin Kurosaki

Client: Zurou Kikuchi

4\. Wanted: Sen Muruchi

Client: Kuroka Heien

5\. Wanted: Itachi Uchiha

Client: Sasuke Uchiha

6\. Wanted: Gaara

Client: Jin Kurosaki

7\. Wanted: Naruto Uzumaki

Client: Sora Tsukigami

The list wasn't long but Kagome noticed that two of the wanted and clients were inverted. It seems as though the two brothers hated each other that much to kill one another. That fact made her somehow saddened in her heart a little. The list would increase as she entered their world. The targets will be fully executed by the Shi-no-Shisai by the vengeance and curse from the client. It was her job and she will complete it at the best of abilities.

"Alright class, now it's time to go to the Gigai room."

The class trotted along behind the instructor the Gigai room. (Bleach reference) The room was for artificial bodies that can be possessed by them so they can physically contact the world. Even though they can move freely as a soul in the worlds, they cannot make contact anything physically and only spiritual. The Gigais are also assigned so they can match they looked.

The instructor called out the names for each of their Gigai. Until it got to Kagome, she walked to the table where her Gigai laid upon. She looked at it, and it looked exactly like her. She felt its human skin on the tips of fingers. It was weird because it is human even though it was fake. Her heart felt odd; it was full of nostalgia, but she cannot remember what made her feel like so. Although due to the fact she is dead, she cannot remember her past life as it was taken from her by Lord Death itself. She smiled and took the body to bridal-style carried it and waited with the other Shi no Shisai that got their human bodies.

After about an hour or so, all the Shi-no-Shisai had retrieved their Gigais. It was about time. The time where they will live in their assigned realms to do their job day in and day out. Kagome reflected upon the memories of the first time meeting Lord Death and the training for this moment. She remembered and still felt the same urge for revenge of a certain being she could not remember. On the contrary, she also felt the need to protect humans from evil. She did not know why; they would end up going to heaven or hell or Shi-no-Shisai path for all eternity, so why bother to care? She assumed it was from her past life that was affecting how she felt now.

"Remember he first thing you have to do is find your Soul Weapon. It is the only power you can rely on to exterminate damaged spirits. Now Shi-no-Shisai, use what you learned and onward with your eternal mission. I will miss you all, but we shall meet again some day," the instructor began to add emotion into his voice.

"Yes!" all the Shi-no-Shisai said in unison.

The instructor smiled and everyone headed out. Kagome began to chant under her breath and bamboo sliding doors appeared and slid open for her. The portal spiraled in purple. She stepped inside and closed her eyes.

Kagome had appeared before the world of Shinobi and lived for 12 years of time in exterminating the damaged spirits from the living bodies. She had gotten her first Soul Weapon, his name was Inuyasha, but he decided to move on to the next life. Her Gigai was damaged as she forgot that Gigai can die from too much physically damage. Her replacement was of a 12-year-old that looked like her but younger. The replacement was special, it could grow until a certain point and keeps living as long as the she lived inside it, otherwise it would never die from physical damage. It was almost like a real human.

Since Kagome had no deadline to execute her targets, she decided to learn the ways of the shinobi to better her fighting style by encountering other shinobi and fighting them. She even encountered one of her targets along the way, but she failed. Her second weapon, Miroku, also decided to move on to the next life.

Kagome decided it was time to learn more about the shinobi way by joining a genin team and grow to understand more of how they work. It was fun for her to know new people, learn their culture, and made some decent friends, so it wasn't simply just her job. Although she liked to learn the ways of the people here, she was always slow on their current disastrous events that were going because she was so busy exterminating damaged spirits.

Of all the villages she liked the most, she loved Konoha. It was peaceful, and it reminded of her the feeling she had of home. It was mildly windy and had many greenery she loved. People were nice and social, just the way loved it. She knew the Hokage, so she should have no problem becoming the Academy's student.

And she didn't, so she made it to their graduating class of Iruka's. In current time, right now she was standing outside the door before being called in by her instructor.

"Congratulations on graduating Academy and becoming Genin. This is the first step in becoming a strong shinobi. Work hard and you will make it. Today I will assign you your teams, but first I need to inform you all that there is one extra person in a team that will be introduced today. And that'll be the first thing I am going to do right now."

The genin whispered with one another on who it may be. They guessed and hoped for someone attractive.

"Oh I hope it's a guy!" One of the kunoichi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Another responded.

"You may come in now!" Iruka shouted at the door.

Kagome slid the door open and walked in silent as a cat. Her attire was consisted of a simple black kimono top with the hems colored gray and blue shorts that went above her knees. The kunai holster was attached on her left leg and her small beige pack was on her lower back. Her sandals were just like everybody else's, blue. Her side bangs were pulled back and tied with a red bow to the back of her head, leaving most of her hair down.

The most girls were disappointed, but the most boys looked excited. She was cute and gorgeous. They hoped to have her on their team.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It is nice to meet you all." She smiled slightly to be polite.

Most of the guys had hearts in their eyes toward her, and again got excited but from the sound of her voice.

"Please welcome her warmly as a tradition from Konoha."

"Welcome Kagome!" Most genins said in unison.

"Okay Kagome, I would like you to just stand here as I call out teams. You will go to your team once I call yours. I will point out who's who in your team."

"Okay."

…

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura pounced up and shouted in glee, "Yes, yes!" And Naruto drooped in disappointment.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes!" This time it was Naruto's turn to jump up in glee and Sakura in disappointment. And Sasuke, next to them, was annoyed as usual.

'I don't need a team. I'm stronger than them. They will drag me down.' He thought.

"And lastly, Kagome Higurashi."

Naruto and Sasuke perked up in interest. They never have seen this girl, so they don't know how she might be. All the class had a taste of how each other are in person, but since they don't know her and was probably from outside the village, they do not know if they can trust her yet.

"Kagome, those are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Please go sit near them." Iruka pointed to them.

Kagome walked up the stairs and sat next to Sakura only because she was the only girl that would be on her team. She noticed that all of the teams had consisted of one girl and two guys, how mean.

As time went by, senseis took their teams out all except Team 7's. Their sensei did not get here.

'As I feared, it could be the ever so late Kakashi who supposedly be lost in the path of life that will be our sensei. I guess I should at least try to make friends with my team, I hope.' Kagome thought.

Naruto was currently putting the eraser between the door in an attempt to prank their very late sensei. As for Sakura, she was too busy admiring Sasuke and scolding Naruto a couple times.

'This is gonna be hard.' Kagome thought defeatedly. 'But I gotta do this. Gosh this is so awkward. Ima try with Sakura first since she's a girl, might be easier to talk to.'

"Hey Sakura…" Kagome called out.

"What?" Sakura replied to her with a little defense in her voice.

Kagome sweat dropped at the awkwardness at the beginning of the potential conversation.

"Um, it's nice to meet you. Let's be close friends, shall we?" Kagome suggested as she smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura hesitated while dragging out the second word, while giving her a disapproving look.

"We should all be close friends!" Naruto suggested as he ran back towards them.

"Yeah! And we would be the perfect team!" Kagome replied with more eagerness.

"Hn." Sasuke made out a noise.

"What?" Kagome asked, a little shocked he can actually make noise.

"Teams are useless since they will only drag you down. You can't even act on your own accord." Sasuke grimly opposed.

Before Kagome got to reply, their sensei slid open the door and let the eraser call upon his head. He was not amused.

"HAHAHA! HE TOTALLY FELL FOR THAT!" Naruto laughed loudly, almost obnoxiously while holding his stomach and pointing at him.

"Shut up Naruto! I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen," Sakura fake apologized. 'Yes!' Inner Sakura chanted while pumping her fist up.

As for Sasuke, he was also not amused, and was disappointed that his sensei fell for an old, overused trick like that.

Kagome just facepalmed at the entire situation while thinking, 'Idiots…'

"My first impression on you all, I hate you." He said indifferently. "Now follow me to the roof."

He disappeared almost an instant and the genin followed more slowly. All of them were amazed how fast he was into getting there, except Kagome since she saw him before 4 years ago. Even till this day, everything a shinobi does amazed her. Everyone sat at a step of a small case of stairs up, looking at their sensei who was leaning against the rail.

"Okay… Let's introduce ourselves. Say your name, what you like, what you dislike, and your goals. I'll start with myself as an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, dislikes, and goals are none of your business."

"That's not a very good example Kakashi…" Kagome slowly commented while eye twitching at her difficult sensei.

"I know, Kagome, I know." Kakashi replied boringly.

The others looked at her in bewilderment on how they knew each other. It was as if they had seen each other before. Even though she might have seen him when she registered as a citizen, she shouldn't know someone they wouldn't know. She's an outsider after all.

"Orange kid, you go first."

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen, especially the ones in Ichiraku's. I also really like to train everyday. I dislike Sasuke cuz he's always so arrogant. But that doesn't matter cuz ramen overpowers my dislikes. My goal is to become the Hokage!" Naruto shifted his hitai-ite and grinned with pride.

'That escalated quickly. I thought he was gonna be a ramen cook.' Kakashi remarked in his mind.

"Pinky, go."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" Sakura looked at Sasuke almost creepily. "And I dislike Naruto because he is annoying. My goal is to become a medic-nin."

'Teenage girl who's interested in boys. Why am I stuck with the worst students ever? Brooding kid over there should at least be normal as Kagome.' Kakashi thought defeatedly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes, but I have many dislikes. My goal is to kill a certain someone…"

'Yup. Not normal at all. It's Itachi he's after,' Kakashi concluded.

"Damn you're scary. Don't kill me!" Naruto shivered.

"Awww~" Sakura cooed at his mysterious awesomeness.

'Oh yeah, Sasuke, I have to kill him later. And his brother. Including Naruto. How pitiful.' Kagome thought sadly about having to kill her teammate when she just met him. They were a team, and it seemed wrong to kill your own ally. 'Remember Kagome, it's your job, don't let your emotions get in the way. Ugh.' Enforced herself.

"You, blacky, go."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like oden and helping people. I dislike people who hurt others intentionally and evil in general. My goal is to be the best I can be." She answered as honestly as she could. As a Shi-no-Shisai, there wasn't much of a goal you can hope for.

'Well I know that. She is still in a mystery though. There's not much background about her at all. Not even the Hokage knows very much. I have to keep an eye on her even if I had seen her before.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright. We will meet up at the training grounds at 5 in the morning. You all will be having a survival test." He announced.

"But we already had back in the Academy." Sakura remarked.

"I know that but this is a different and harder one. Only 16% of my past students ever passed the test the other 84% all went back to Academy to start over. I suggest you come early at 5 AM sharp and also, do not eat breakfast unless you want to throw up. This meeting is over. Goodbye." Kakashi warned in a scary tone.

He disappeared leaving the genin in shock. They all looked at each other in worry. What if they don't pass? They'll be sent back to the Academy and become students again. That would suck!

'Don't eat breakfast? What a liar. I know how this goes. I just hope my team can pull it off.'

Okay that was Chapter 1! I know it was longer than how I usually write my chapters but there was so much going on that had to be this chapter made it seem so…maybe too much? I will usually asap because high school made me busier than in middle school. I will try to update more often and write every week. Hopefully this fic won't turn like my other ones where I gave up because I wasn't interested at the plots anymore. Please review for constructive criticism and comments. Thank you for reading.

-iluvsoul12.


	3. Chapter 2: Survival of the Team-est

Chapter 2: Survival of the Team-est

The sun had just woke up and broke the night. It was early in the morning and everyone was exhausted. The team waited at their meeting spot which was at a small bridge.

"Hey guys, here, you guys need to eat," Kagome offered them energy bars. "I need to tell you guys about the test."

The rest of the team hesitantly accepted the bars, but did not eat them yet. Except Naruto, he was too hungry to care at the moment.

"Didn't Kakashi say not to eat anything? What would you know about the test?" Sakura asked and eyed her suspiciously.

"I've met Kakashi before and actually I watched him test his other teams before. This survival test is about teamwork. Remember, when we get tested, we have to work together. That's the only way to pass the test."

Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eye. He had doubts about her suggestion. She was an outsider, how would she know anything? It wasn't like she lived here as long as they did. When did she move here anyway? Maybe she was lying, but what purpose for her to lie to them?

"Thanks Kagome for the energy bar. It's really good but not as good as ramen. I really wish I had eaten breakfast. Did you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I did. It's illogical to not eat when you are trying to survive. Get it?" Kagome joked, hoping to be a little closer to them. "So remember guys, we have to work together or-"

"How would you know it's what Kakashi would be testing us on that? Just because you saw them him test his students once, doesn't mean he would do the same thing again." Sasuke remarked cynically.

"Yeah! How yoooou know?" Sakura childishly sided.

"He wants to know if we are capable of working together. It doesn't matter how I know or not okay? We just have to work together no matter what." Kagome frantically countered. 'Geez why are they so difficult? Especially Sasuke…' she thought.

"Yes Kagome, how would you know?" teased the ever so late, Kakashi, appeared and towered over them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison at their late teacher.

"Kakashi, you know very well I was there to watch you test your students 4 years ago." Kagome countered him while crossing her arms.

"Mhm mhm yeah. So kids, for the survival test, I want you to get these bells away from me. Each and one of you will get a bell before noon, or you won't get to pass." Kakashi ignored her and showed them three bells.

"But there are only three bells; there are four of us." Sakura pointed out, confused.

"I guess one of you can't pass." Kakashi said a little darkly.

Naruto pounced up at him and reached for the bells that were in Kakashi's hand. Naruto held a kunai ready to defend himself from his sensei but was too late and Kakashi was already behind him holding Naruto's arm to the back of his neck letting the kunai he was holding pointed at his nape.

"Not so fast, but I love your blood thirst. And also, don't let your enemy get behind you." Kakashi remarked. "Now go!"

Team 7 moved out and jumped toward different bushes to hide and wait for their sensei. Kakashi had set the alarm clock on a tree stump nearby. Sasuke and Sakura were close together, while Kagome was a bit far. Kagome noticed that Naruto wasn't close to them.

'What is that idiot doing?' Kagome frantically thought.

She sensed him to be on the field. He saw the bell on the ground near a tree. Simple-minded as he was, he ran toward the bell and attempted to pick the bell without a second thought. To his idiocy, he was now dangling from a rope for falling into a trap.

"Dammit! I almost had it!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, don't fall for such an easy trap like that next time." Kakashi lazily told him.

'What an idiot…' Sasuke thought.

"Guys, we have to help him! We, as a team, have to work together to get the bells, and we can't do that without Naruto!" Kagome said.

"Why should we help him? Besides there's only three bells, each of us can get one. We don't need Naruto." Sakura quickly countered.

"Oh my god, the whole point of this exercise is teamwork. If we don't save him and get the bells together as a team, I guarantee you we will all fail!" Kagome said sternly while the growing frustration kept rising. Just how long does it take for them to understand?

"But there's-" Sakura was cut off.

"Listen to her. She has a point." Sasuke defended.

Kagome was a tad bit shocked how Sasuke suddenly came around. Maybe he was logical after all.

"First we save Naruto, then I'll tell you the plan."

Kagome sensed Kakashi nearby. She knew he was, watching their next step, and perhaps hoping they would fall apart. But not on her watch! Kakashi was waiting and what was truly scary was that he knew where they were. But that wasn't the point of this exercise, but clearly she should've been more careful.

Sasuke looked around to see if their sensei was still on the field. He was gone, and was probably hiding from them waiting to attack. He used the moment to throw his kunai and shuriken at the rope to free Naruto. Naruto plopped down like a sack of potatoes but hurriedly rush to a nearby bush. Kagome, Sasuke, and Sakura were there.

"Naruto, we have to work as a team to get the bells. So listen to me, I have a plan. We still have plenty of time, don't waste it." Kagome began.

"But there are only three…" Naruto commented.

"We can worry about that later. It doesn't even matter that there's three. That was only to throw us off. I would know this from four years ago. I've seen it, his students didn't work as team, they failed." Kagome continued. "So as for the plan…" She whispered it the team's ears before setting them out into action.

Kakashi, found reading his erotic novel, was standing in the middle of the field defenseless. Naruto came back out again and walked like a proud victor. He stood right in front of Kakashi. Kakashi did not even bat an eye at him who was standing before him right now, nor did he move an inch. He was too busy reading his novel, and it agitated Naruto for the lack of attention.

"Hey I'm right here! Look at me!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hm…?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Clones of Naruto sprouted from the original and dashed toward his sensei. They all clumped on Kakashi and attempted to hold him down. As if suddenly, he was holding himself. The clones looked around and began to assume one of them were the fake Naruto. Hence, they beated each other up until there were no clones left. Somewhere in the bushes, the rest of the team thought: 'Moron…'

Kakashi reappeared and prepared his most deadly jutsu. He began to do his series of hand seals which Sasuke took on notice, that ended with a tiger seal. To his knowledge, jutsus that end with a tiger seal are offensive attack moves that are powerful. How could the sensei use such an attack on his student?

"One Thousand Years of-" Kakashi began to yell out his jutsu name before he got cut off.

Sasuke threw some kunai and shuriken at Kakashi who easily dodged it. Naruto was relieved by his save.

"Thanks Sasuke!"

"Shut up dobe."

Sasuke began to do his series of seals, in which Kakashi took in notice, a high level ninjutsu attack that a genin wouldn't normally know. That thought threw Kakashi off for a moment before a huge fireball came right at him.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The fireball succeeded in burning something. It looked like he burned his teacher, causing panic to Sasuke who didn't want to know he accidentally hurt his teacher. Of course, he was wrong. The mighty Kakashi would never be killed by such a jutsu. A log was replaced for his standing and he was somewhere else.

'Shit! He could be where Kagome and Sakura are.' Sasuke cursed.

"That was a cool jutsu man! Teach it to me-" Naruto began but was cut off.

"Never mind that! We have to get to Kagome and Sakura!" Sasuke hurried.

The two dashed to the direction where Kagome and Sakura hid. They found them still hiding and waiting for the opportunity to attack Kakashi. They went up to them and Naruto asked, "Are you guys okay? Did Kakashi get you?"

"I thought you guys were taking care of him before Kagome goes in!"

Suddenly, Kakahi swooped down and took Sasuke and held a kunai at his throat. The team were shocked, and didn't know what to do.

"So what will it be? The bells or his life?" Kakashi threatened.

"Choose the bells! He won't actually kill me!"

"Don't count on it, Sasuke." Kakashi added more pressure on the kunai on his throat.

"Of course we will choose him! He's our teammate, dattebayo!"

"I love him. So screw the bells!"

"He's important to us. He's strong, smart, and also caring. Give him back to us!" Kagome finished off.

Sasuke looked away and slightly blushed. 'Caring she says, as if…'

"I see what you guys chose…you pass!" Kakashi jollily announced while releasing Sasuke.

Sasuke held his throat from the pain from the pressure of the kunai Kakashi held upon. He coughed. He took his kunai and foolishly dashed toward Kakashi. Kakashi kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall and slide back on the ground.

"Sasuke!"

"Now now Sasuke, don't make the team fail altogether because of you." Kakashi warned.

Sasuke grunted and held his stomach. He felt so pathetic right now. It embarrassed him to have them see him like that. He needed to get stronger and stronger to kill his brother. This made him realize he was weak still.

Ring! Ring! Went the alarm clock. It was set on a stump to show the time needed to get the bells.

"Time's up but you guys didn't get the bells. But you guys did fairly well as team, and you didn't abandon your teammate when his life was threatened. For that, I am proud." Kakashi told them. "Come over here. I need to show you all something."

Kakashi ushered them to a large grave. "KIA" was carved on the tombstone along with many names.

"Oh! That looks cool! I hope my name gets carved on it!" Naruto gleefully announced.

"Naruto…do you even know what KIA means?" Sakura asked.

"Um…no…" Naruto hesitantly replied.

"It means they were Killed In Action, Naruto." Kakashi answered. "My friend was killed in battle."

"Oh.." Naruto said apologetically.

"He once told me that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. I want you all to remember that." Kakashi softly taught them.

Kagome noticed the sorrow in his eye and his voice. She wondered who he had missed, perhaps she may even know him if he chose the path of Shi-no-Shisai. She felt bad for him for his loss.

"Thank you for listening. You are all dismissed. Meet up at the bridge again for our first mission at 5 AM sharp. Don't be late." Kakashi ordered.

"Says the always late one." Naruto remarked.

"Except you, Kagome. I need to talk with you." Kakashi said.

The others looked at Kagome worriedly of what Kakashi had in mind. Was she in trouble?

"What happened?" Sakura asked Kagome.

"I don't know. You guys just go ahead. Don't worry about me." Kagome smiled.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all walked away together to probably Ichiraku Ramen to eat after a long morning.

"So Kakashi, what is it that you need?" Kagome asked.

"It's strange you have come back after 4 years and suddenly decide to be a shinobi. You physically haven't changed at all. You didn't even go all out to get the bells when you had the chance to. So little is known about you. What happened to that interesting monk of yours, Miroku? What is your motive?" Kakashi asked sternly and suspiciously.

"I wanted to be a shinobi because I wanted to how shinobis work. My body probably doesn't grow very much. I didn't go all out because I wanted my team to help contribute into getting the bells instead of me getting it for them, because that wasn't the point right?" Kagome answered.

"But you let one of your teammates to be in danger. That's not a good skill."

"And also, Miroku left because he wanted to settle down with a woman he loved. I don't have a dangerous motive you are probably thinking of." Kagome lied. After all, she was not only there to learn about shinobis, but to kill Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki due to the curse people bestowed them upon.

"Alright. But it's not good to hide things from us. It'll be your downfall." Kakashi warned her before he sighed.

"Okay. I won't." Kagome lied again before turning tail and walking back into the streets and going home.

Kakashi looked at her suspiciously, and was not all convinced of what she said.

**Oh my, how suspenseful! Chapter 2 finished. I have more of a plot coming from this so don't you worry folks! Thank you for reading and leave a review for comments and criticism. Beta-reader needed. PM me if you can be a beta-reader for this fic.**

**-iluvsoul12. **


End file.
